Forum:New map idea - Cave System
Intro Just an idea i've had for a while. I know that most maps have one or two areas that are caves but they genrally aren't big enough to fight anything in and even when they are the monster (Exception Gigginox and Khezu) rarely ever goes in them. The main point of this area would be to be able to fight monsters that lived deeper in caves that might not come out into the caves that are in the areas we currently have. Areas I've always had a rough idea of what I wanted this map to look like but I'm actually only drawing it now Since no area focuses completly on being what it's name sujests, (Example: Volcano has some grassy areas in Tri) this map will have some non cave areas that some monsters may enter. Base Camp Typical Base Camp. Red Box, Blue Box, and Tent. Leads to areas 3 and 1. Area 1 A medium sized Grass area that surounds the rocky hill that the cave lies under. Aptonoth Live here and the is a few gathering spots alongside a fishing spot. If underwater features were avalible the lake that fish live in would provide a one way unmarked shortcut to area 6. Area 2 An area similar to Area 1 although slightly larger minus a fishing spot. Valethis and Great Wroggi apear here somtimes alongside Aptonoth. Leads to areas 8 and 10. Getting to 10 requires a fairly long vine climb. There is a one way path from area 12 to this area. Area 3 This is the main entry to the caves. It's fairly big so you should have enough room to figh monsters here. Wroggi, Great Wroggi, and Giggi apear here. Two mining points are in here. Leads back to base camp and area 4. A one way path from area 10 leads to here. Area 4 A fairly large area. One mining point. The area is divided by a large cliff that is only passable at the bottom of the area. Wroggi, Great Wroggi, Giggi, Gigginox, Aracnis, and Balex all appear here. Leads to areas 3, 5, and 7. Area 5 A small area. No mining points. Vegie Elder here. No monsters. Leads to areas 6 and 4. Area 6 A medium sized area. It however is half filled with water making it quite small. Wroggi, Great Wroggi, Gigginox, Aracnis, Balex, Rapateras, and Valethis all appear here. However only Great Wroggi and Rapateras fight here, all others use it as a way of getting from area 7 to area 8. No fishing as it is too dark. Leads to areas 5, 7, and 8. One way, hidden path from area 1 to here. Mining point underwater. Rapateras rests in the corner Area 7 A big area with a large rock in the middle. This is where Balex and Aracnis are introduced. No mining points. Alongside the two monsters introduced here, Baloth, Gigginox, Valethis, and Great Wroggi all appear here. Giggi may appear from Gigginox's eggs and Wroggi's can be summoned by Great Wroggi. Leads to areas 4 and 6. Great Wroggi rests here. No mining points. Area 8 A large area with a branch shooting out of the main area where you can gather bugs. Monsters are Baloth, Giggi, Gigginox, Aracnis, Balex, Rapateras, and Valethis. Rapateras and Arvent will be introduced here. However Arvent will not fight here. He only fights in areas 9, 10, 11, and 12. No mining points. Leads to areas 2, 6, and 9. Area 9 Simply massive. Lots of room for fighting. Valethis introduced here. Can gather spiderwebs and rare Gold Spiderwebs from the corner with the spiderwebs. Baloth, Arvent, Aracnis, Valethis and Balex appear here. Aracnis rests in the corner. A minion version of Aracnis called Aracna appears here. 1 mining point. Leads to areas 10 and 8. Area 10 Basicly the end of most monsters except Arvent. No monsters except Arvent will head beyond this area. Baloth, Valethis, Balex, and Aracnis appear here. Arvent normaly doesn't come here but occasionly will. Ledge were Balex and Valethis will rest. Path to areas 2 and 11. One way path down to area 3. No mining points. Area 11 This is where the main fight against Arvent will take place. Large area. The three pillars can be climbed to shoot at arvent with a Bowgun or Bow in saftey. Plenty of ledges also. More on this area under Arvent. Leads to areas 10 and 12. 1 mining point. Area 12 When Arvent grows weak he will create a path into here. The area is massive once again and there is a view looking out onto the grasslands below. When Arvent enters here he will sleep in the far corner. Arvent also gains attacks with his wings in here. Secret Area A mine area above area 8. It has 2 mining points and a place where you can gather old pickaxes. Monsters Baloth. A small minion. Move quite slowly and are used as a food source for Valethis, Balex, and Arvent. Rapateras A rat monster. A fairly weak boss. Mostly fights on land but will enter the water if it chooses. Uses the claw swipes of Arzuros and has paralyzing breath. It also has a roll attack. Can break teeth. Aracnis Spider monster. A more powerful boss. Has swipe attacks and bites. Poison breath in rage. Can also do a jump attack and can spray a web that traps hunters if they step in it... Can break some of its legs, abdomen, and head. Valethis Wolf monster. Valethis is the quickest boss in the whole cave system. He has charge attacks, a shoulder strike, a bite attack, a spin attack, and howl that hurts if you are too close to him. His bite will hurt your stamina. Can break head, 2 front claws, and side. Balex A Pseudowyvern. I love them. This creature is completely blind so using a sonic bomb on it will cause it to attack wildly. Has some of narga's attacks and a strong claw attack. Alongside those attacks he also has a hover attack were he knocks people over with wind and then atemting to eat people. He also has Deviljho's Triple charge. Can break Head, both wings, and back. Can sever tail. Arvent A massive dragon. Vaugely simmilar to Akantor but slightly bigger, much taller, red eyes, sharper, bigger teeth, and has full wings. Is covered in rock solid scales. Has quick claw swipes and a slower claw stomp, has a shovel attack that has a wide area, a close range earthquake attack, a tail swipe, a charge attack and a incredibly powerful roar. If its charge attack causes it to charge into a pillar then it will get stuck provided it still has horns. When it enters area 12 it gains a divebomb OHKO attack and a massive air spin that hurts if you are close by but otherwise just knocks you down. Can break face twice, front claws and back claws once each, sever tail, and back. Flies away at 50 minute mark if enough damage down. Phew. Done. I might add to this if people like the idea. If you have a better name for the monsters then say it. If you have an idea for this place then say it. Thanks for reading. TL:DR= Go back and read it. Lord Invictus Pane 09:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't like Aracnis and Rapateras', cause they don't seems like a monster Yes, a new cave area would be great. Not sure if it should be dark like the caves in Tri, they annoy me, but on the whole it's a rather good idea. Doesn't look like we'll be getting it in Portable 3rd, but in the future... who knows... Your monster ideas are pretty good (i.e better than most), I must admit. Lord Loss 10:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) amazingly i would love to have this in a new monster hunter i thought it would be two words like a lot of other wishes-Ifrit Rapateras isn't really supposed to be a massive battle. Its difficulty would be about that of a G.Baggi. Can you tell me what you thinks worng with Aracnis? And I agree Lord Loss, the dark areas are irritating. There would probaly still be some but I wouldn't want to fight somthing like Arvent in the dark. Lord Invictus Pane 05:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) This is a really fleshed out idea, definetly has potential. Keep adding to it. Aion Nova 13:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow this is great, I would love to see this in a game, and it sounds like quite an enjoyable area. I've always loved the cave systems in the current areas, but as it was stated above I would hate for it to be like MH3 Caves where you would need a Torch. Also I hope Arvent isn't to over the top strong and God-Like, cuz ideas like that tend to tick me off,it has to have its weaknesses, and can't be to powerful and crazy hard, for example, it shouldn't be Strong, Fast and Agile all at the same time because then it would just be hell... Monster Masher Yeah. If you have the original MH Freedom or Unite then the caves in the old swamp would probaly be how it should be. And Arvent has only one quick attack: The claw swipe. Most others are fairly slow and he can't do any status ailments. Lord Invictus Pane 00:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with the dark aeras, I never use torches, do you people have vision problems? I can usually see in the dark just fine. Besides, I like the dark aeras, they make my helios armor glow :P For those of us that aren't creatures of the night, and can't see in the dark, the caves can be quite dark and difficult to discern... However one thing that people could try is turning up the brightness on your TV until it makes things easier to see. However it might then need to be adjusted back to normal settings for other TV uses. Going without a torch is possible but the caves were definetely designed for hunters to have one. I like the above idea and think it would make for a great inclusion into a future game. Vebnstuff 17:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) 18:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I really like your idea, and about that darkness problem: what about those torches you can light up with your own torch? (like those in the tundra of mh tri) and maybe would it be nice to have ceiling-climbing minions in there, who jump on you or spit things like poison at you. there could be a secret area like part of an old mine Balex, Gigginox, and Aracnis would be ceiling climbers. A secret mine area would be a good idea. I'll put that in. 07:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) that secret mine area isn't my idea. The Knowledger- I quite like the idea of a cave system. the khezu, baggis, gigi and giginox wouldbe natural choices for monster inhabitants.